Lost: you'll LOSE your sanity
by clumsybella15
Summary: An MSN chat gone wrong, here's the result. Season 3, Jack is in that room. Happens before Ben is operated. We... lost OUR sanity!
1. Chapter 1

**Co-written by Kayleigh (clumsybella15 on FF and FP) and Rosaleen (BornButterfly on FP). This is around season 3 when Jack is in the room under water and before he moved to Sawyer's old cage. We wrote this on MSN (it got pretty mad and we had absolutely no intention of it ending up like this. Enjoy. (PS: Still in-progress.)**

* * *

Inside, Jack's heart had been crumpled up into tiny little pieces, and most of them were bleeding so badly, that he couldn't think of anything positive anymore.

He was dying inside.

Just when the last one of those unfortunate pieces broke, a young woman named Rosaleen, barged into the room. Surprised, she stared at his crumpled and broken sobbing face, and lent her hand out in comfort.

Jack, so miserable and heartbroken, took this young girl's small hand directly, and noticed that her warmth made him feel more loved than ever.

His feelings got the better of him, and tears splashed out of his weak tired eyes.

Her hand being the only reason he was still standing on his own two feet, she grabbed his other cold shaking hand and squeezed it tight.

Jack couldn't take it anymore.

He slumped his sweaty forehead on her little shoulder, his tears dampening her shoulder, but the warmth was helping his heart beat.

Rosaleen hugged him tight, and Jack dropped all his sadness, misfortune, every single little sorrow on her... Without even knowing who she is.

But then Ben Linus entered the camera room

Rosaleen's back was facing Ben, she didn't see him.

But Jack did.

'She's escaped!' yelled Ben

Jack, instinctively grabbed the young girl and put her behind him defensively. He needed to protect the only source of comfort he had found, since his foot had stepped onto the dry sand of this mysterious island.

'Well, looks like the brat escaped!' laughed Ben cruelly

'Don't touch her!' yelled Jack

Ben lunged for Jack, but the latter was too quick for the little plump man. He grabbed Ben's neck and stuck it to the floor.

'Run,' ordered Jack, sweat dripping from his worried frown.

Rosaleen hesitated, grabbed some keys from the counter, and ran off.

Ben, enraged about having his keys stolen (by some pesky teen!), suddenly found the energy to unpin himself from the strong hands of Jack. He unexpectedly stuck Jack to the floor in a movemevent so swift and so fast, that Jack found himself staring at Ben with a confused and dazed expression.

Soon, more Others entered the camera room and injected Jack's struggling arm. Next thing he knew, darkness.

Meanwhile, Rosaleen was taking a nap behind the bushes.

She was thinking about her long lost school and friends, and mostly, about her best friends, Maxime and Kayleigh. A tear trickled down her cheek. They too were on the island and were either dead, or dying, or about to die.

Her watch buzzed. She woke up. It was time.

Quietly, she walked around their headquarters.

Everyone was sleeping.

Where would she hide Jack if she were an Other?

In a room. A very resistant ugly room so that the prisoner died of boredom and couldn't escape.

And where were dark, ugly, metal rooms usually built?

Underground.

She walked, hiding from tree to tree, unlocking doors, until she found stairs that went down.

She went down the stairs, so quietly when suddenly... Her phone rang.

'BOM CHICKAH WA WAAAA. PICK UP THE PHONE. BOM CHICKAH WA WAAAAAAAAAAAA. OHHHHHHHH'

'Shit!' she cursed.

She flipped open her phone, and saw the little image of the caller. This made her curse louder.

'Kayleigh?!' she whisper-screamed.

'Hey! I've been looking all over for you!' came Kayleigh's chirpy voice.

'Where are you?' Rosaleen asked.

'Me?' she laughed. 'I'm in Hawaï! Only... I can't find the tiki tents.'

Rosaleen sighed angrily.

'Kayleigh. We're not in freaking Hawaï, we're in a bloody deserted island!'

'But Maxie said--'

The phone clicked.

Rosaleen stared at it.

Was it her, or could she hear footsteps?

She gasped when she saw that around fifty Others were surrounding her. One was gripping someone with a bag over their head.

'I told you she would fall for it, Eugene,' muttered a very large man with an elf hat.

The captured bagged person was very thin and pale. Rosalen gulped. This could not be good.

She found myself bagged, and they were leading her somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked for hours. And then they stopped. And she felt herself fall to the floor.

Rosaleen's hands were tied, so she couldn't get the bag off her head. She could feel Kayleigh's presence.

They tried to communicate, but the bags didn't allow them.

But then, Rosaleen heard a squeal escaping Kayleigh's mouth. She knew what that meant: She had an idea. From experience, Rosaleen wasn't sure whether it actually was a good idea...

Kayleigh's ideas had gone wrong on many an occasion... With some very desastrous results.

She heard growls, grumbles and the chippy type of noises Kayleigh did when she was fighting, or opening a box of chocolate with her two hands filled with a glass of milk and, for some reason, her laptop.

Then a triumphant squeak.

Then some fumbling and the noise of a phone.

'What are you doing? I hate the suspense!' Rosaleen tried to shout from her bag.

'You'll see,' she replied. Even in life-threatening situations, Kayleigh couldn't resist a bit of suspense.

Rosaleen waited and waited and waited.

'Are you done yet?'

She heard a 'pop', and Kayleigh's reply. 'Oh, no, I was just putting some lipgloss. My lips dry sooo fast in Hawaï.'

Rosaleen rolled her eyes under the bag.

Then Kayleigh finally took Rosaleen's bag off, and started taking all those nasty ropes off her arms and legs.

'Hey, you could have taken that bloody bag off my head ages ago!' Rosaleen complained.

'I told you,' she sighed, 'I was putting lipgloss on.'

She rolled her eyes as if it was normal.

She looked around as she got up. They were in a room completly surrounded by mirrors, so Rosaleen and Kayleigh's reflection were staring back at them from all sides.

'What we do now?' Rosaleen asked, suddenly panicking.

Kayleigh was desperatly trying to put her phone on, but with no success.

'Does it work?' asked Rosaleen, her two fingers crossed.

Kayleigh shook her head sadly.

'How do we get out of here?' asked Rosaleen. 'Can't you get another idea Kay? Think!'

Kayleigh shook her head again.

Then she frowned. Uh oh.

An idea.

'Well...' she started.

She waited, and watched as Kayleigh's incredible (and slightly chaotic) mind started working. She traced her finger around the corners of each mirror.

Again, she made little chippy noises as she thought to herself.

Rosaleen waited patiently.

Rosaleen heard a click and then a crack. That's when she started to get worried.

Then the mirror creaked and Kayleigh smiled to herself triumphantly.

Then she lifted her leg up. Rosaleen put her arm in front of her face protectively.

She knew Kayleigh too well.

CRASH! KABOOM!

Little pieces of glass crashed onto the floor as Kayleigh did the ninja/karate move on the glass.

'That's what you get when you have a demonic little brother,' she said dramatically.

Very slowly, Rosaleen lowered her arm and looked around her.

'Holy mother fucking hell, mother of holy jesus christ, KAYLEIGH WHAT DID YOU DO!?' It wasn't a question though.

They both knew what Kayleigh had done: A mistake.

Kayleigh opened her eyes as she ended her ninja stance. She smiled sheapishly and then started laughing weakly.

Around them, there was no longer any mirrors, but glass. What bothered them, was something worse than glass.

On the other side of the glass wall, was water. But that wasn't a problem. They could swim. (Even though they were in the beginners team for swimming in their school back home.)

Big hungry sharks were surrounding their little 'aquarium'.

When we (the narrators) say big, we mean BIG.

Rosaleen glared at Kayleigh.

She bit her lip sheapishly.

The glass creaked; the water was too strong.

'Oh no! The mirrors were there to distract attention from the sharks! Shit!' said Rosaleen.

She turned to look at Kayleigh, who was staring at her lipgloss.

'This ain't the time, you doofus!' shouted Rosaleen.

'Idea,' she muttered.

'No, no, no,' insisted Rosaleen. 'No more ideas! Look at what you've done!'

Kayleigh opened her lipgloss and sniffed it with a professional look on her face.

Then she smiled again. Rosaleen didn't like that look.

It was the evil smile. Not good. AT all.

'The glass is going to break any minute,' she stated.

'Oh YA THINK?' shouted Rosaleen.

'We need to break it,' she continiued

'WHAT? ARE YOU COMPLETLY BONKERS?!'

'I am not,' she replied.

Kayleigh made for the glass, her ninja stance again. Rosaleen ran towards her, trying to stop her-only to fall on her and her falling on the glass. The result? All the glass walls fell flat on the water. And floated.

'Well, maybe a little,' she added with a smile.

Rosaleen thought she would die. But, thanks to Kayleigh's evil mind, she wouldn't.

Pink liquid spread through the water.

'My lipgloss is tasty,' she said. 'It'll distract the sharks,' she explained.

The sharks, who were swimming towards Rosaleen and Kayleigh, stopped in their tracks.

Rosaleen couldn't believe her eyes. She swam upwards, Kayleigh in front of her. She really did have an evil mind. A smart one at that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to our only reviewer (for now, right?) ****CCRox4Eva**

* * *

The sharks, who were dumbly lapping the water up like coca-cola on a hot summer's day, started choking.

The lipgloss was not only tasty, but also fatal to them.

'So. Am I still a doofus?' Kayleigh asked as they found the sandy shore of the island.

Rosaleen was speachless, but was amazed at how evil and smart Kayleigh's mind was.

'So, what now, genius?' Rosaleen asked.

Rosaleen hadn't expected Kayleigh to answer her. 'We go find Maxie.'

Kayleigh looked around, then took her phone out of her pocket instead.

'Hey it works!' she squealed. 'Nokias are resistant.'

Since Rosaleen couldn't even find Kayleigh's house before they crashed into this island, she wouldn't be a very good guide on this island. So Kayleigh led the way, ranting and babbling about how resistant Nokias were and how many accidents hers had survived.

'This one time it even fell in the bath,' she babbled. 'The house phone, however, didn't survive the same test... Pity.'

Hours later, when Kayleigh was seriously beginning to need oxygen from all her talking, they bumped into Maxime.

To their surprise, Maxime was biting and scratching two large gates. They couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Maxime turned around with a gasp, and relaxed when she saw them.

'Oh my god, what did they do to you?!' she asked, concerned.

'Nothing,' Rosaleen assured her.

'But... Why are you all pink?' she asked, her hand on her mouth.

'I had to sacrifice my lipgloss to the sharks,' Kayleigh explained.

Rosaleen realised how hard that must have been for her.

They acted silly for a while, but then they got back to serious-mode.

Except Kayleigh, the lack of oxygen was having serious side-effects.

'So, I just guessed these doors were part of the Hawai hotel,' started maxime.

'Guys,' said an exasperated Rosaleen without noticing her suffocating friend beside her.

Kayleigh walked off into the forests, shouting 'I neeeeeed to peeeee,' as she went there.

'We. Are. Not. In. Hawaï.'

Maxime opened her mouth in protest but stopped as Kayleigh hid behind a tree. Rosaleen and Maxime shared a look.

'Look, we need to save Jack!' said Rosaleen.

Maxime laughed.

'So we're playing _Lost_ now? Oh oh, can I be Kate please?'

'Muuuucho better,' Kayleigh sighed, who had just returned.

'No, _Lost_ exists Maxime!' Rosaleen insisted.

Rosaleen ignored Kayleigh, though Maxime was giggling.

Maxime rolled her eyes. 'Fine, if you want to be Kate, then I'm Claire.'

'_Lost_ exists?' Kayleigh asked. 'I want to be Kate,' she added grumpily.

Rosaleen put a hand on her forehead. What had she done to deserve such dumb friends?

Even though Rosaleen herself was dumb.

'_Lost_ exists!' she shouted.

Then there was a rumbling and a thump .

She shouldn't have shouted.

It was the black smoky thing.

But it didn't even go past them.

Kayleigh's mouth was open.

'It's the woogeyman from _Charmed_!' she exclaimed, recovering from her initial state of shock. 'I am light, I am one too strong to fight--'

Rosaleen felt like crying in despair.

'No,' she said irritated. 'That's a black smokey thing that can kill you and you can't do anything to it.'

'Oh,' Kayleigh said. 'That's not good, is it?'

'No, it's not,' Rosaleen said.

But what was happening with Maxime?

Well, during this whole episode, Maxime was having an argument with it.

'I'm telling you,' she was saying. '_Naruto_ is waaaaay better than _Charmed_.'

Kayleigh and Rosaleen turned to the woogey -- Oops -- black smoky thing.

'See, the woogeyman agrees with me. He's totally from _Charmed_,' Kayleigh said.

This was the last straw. The drop in the already-too-full glass. The cherry on top. The--

Jeez Kayleigh. Enough. We get it. Rosaleen (not the one writing this) had had enough. She exploded.

Went mad. Insane. Her brain was overloaded with stupidity. It couldn't handle it. It was too much. Her head was-- Oww. What did ya hit me for, Rosaleen? Oh yeah, rambling.

('Get back to the point!' MSN Rosaleen screamed.)

Yeesh, deeeee-stress.

So yeah. Too much, yadda, yadda, yadda, brain, blah, blah, blah... Where were we? Oh, right.

Rosaleen screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

Five minutes later the black smoky thing that looks like the woogeyman but isn't ('I know he's not the woogeyman,' MSN Kayleigh said to MSN Rosaleen.) went away.

Another five minutes later Maxime and Kayleigh started the argument again.

Ten minutes later nobody had won.

'You think she'll ever stop?' Kayleigh asked, waving her hand in front of the screaming Rosaleen.

'I don't know,' Maxime replied. 'It's been twenty minutes. You'd think she'd be running out of breath by now.'

'Yeah,' Kayleigh said. She yawned. 'You wanna sleep?'

'What did ya say? I was looking at a shooting star. But it might have been a rocket. Or a plane. I'm not sure.'

'Sleep. Do you want to?' Kayleigh repeated.

'Yeah. Hawaï is so hot and tiring.' Then she said, louder and in Rosaleen's direction, 'Even though Rosaleen won't admit that we're in Hawaï and not on that creepy island in _Lost_.'

This made Rosaleen scream even more.

* * *

Around midnight, when Maxime and Kayleigh were dreaming of turkeys, woogeymen and cheese, Rosaleen finally stopped.

Not because she was calmed down. No. Simply because she had no oxygen left. So she fainted.

Basically it was a whole big dramatic thing. That nobody witnessed.

* * *

'Nooooooo,' Maxime screamed. 'I don't want to eat the woogeyman's brain. It stinks of cheese.'

'Well you tell him then,' Kayleigh told her.

'OK,' Maxime mumbled, then she fell asleep again.

* * *

'Do you think we should wake her up?' Maxime asked Kayleigh.

'I don't know,' Kayleigh replied. 'She looks so peaceful.'

Rosaleen did indeed look peaceful. Leaving her alone would be the wise and mature thing to do.

Neither of which concepts Kayleigh nor Maxime were familiar with.

They exchanged a look. One, that had Rosaleen been awake, she would not have liked.


End file.
